Don t say goodbye
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: La batalla a comenzado pero de una forma que nadie esperaba, los mortifagos han entrado a hogwarts y han secuestrado a 12 alumnos, entre ellos Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Malfoy... / mas que Ronmione es un ronocc, mi primer ronmione
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Ron-Hermione-occ**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: Esperanza**

**Don´t Say GoodBye**

Tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que serlo, allí frente a mi estaba Hermione, la chica que había querido por tanto tiempo, mi mejor amiga por años, estaba siendo atada de brazos y jalada por un hombre cubierto de una máscara de Mortifago, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre pidiendo ayuda, y yo, yo no podía hacer nada estaba tirado en el suelo sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse de dolor, los huesos parecía que se me trisarían y romperían en segundos, mis músculos tiraban con brutalidad, pero todo eso no me importaba, se estaban llevando a Hermione y no podía hacer nada, nunca me había sentido tan jodidamente frustrado, busque mi varita con la mirada y estire la mano como pude entre gritos de dolor y lagrimas, pero el Mortifago desapareció con ella, deje escapar su nombre con impotencia, la había perdido y no era un desgraciado sueño.

Harry llego con varita en mano y aturdió al Mortifago que estaba atacándome, no me sentí con fuerzas para levantarme pero él me ayudo a apoyarme en su cuerpo, el dolor era indescriptible pero mi corazón era lo que estaba más destrozado.

- Se la han llevado Harry, no he podido hacer nada… tenemos que ir por ella.

- No solo a ella, se han llevado a Ginny, Neville, y muchos más, no sé que pretenden, los profesores están ayudándonos, los de la orden deben estar en camino.

Pensar que solo hace unos minutos… ella y yo… solo hace unos segundos nos estábamos besando, nuestro primer beso, había nacido de una pelea, una batalla campal producto de un trabajo de adivinación, nada más terminar de gritarnos, ella estaba jadeante, su pecho subía y bajaba , las mejillas sonrojadas y no pude contenerlo, me lance sobre ella besándola como si esa fuera la mejor manera de solucionar el conflicto, como si mi alma necesitara su energía y esa fuera la única manera de obtenerla.

Aun no podía creerlo, los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, Harry me ayudo a salir de allí, cuando logramos encontrar un lugar donde estar seguros los aurores aparecieron y los Mortifagos demoraron solo segundos en huir de allí, los reunieron a todos en el gran comedor y contabilizaron las perdidas, 12 alumnos habían sido secuestrados, parecía ser un asunto al azar pues entre ellos estaban incluidos alumnos de todas las casas incluyendo Slytherin, faltaba Malfoy y Nott, aun así todos sabían que habían sido Mortifagos los que lo habían hecho pero ¿Por qué?

Si no es porque mi familia y Harry me contuvieron hubiera corrido, corrido y corrido hasta llegar a Hermione, pero ellos eran más racionales, nos llevaron a la madriguera donde estaban reunidos los de la orden intentado planear algo, Harry y yo luchamos con dientes por entrar a la orden para participar en el rescate de nuestros compañeros, cuando al fin nos calmamos un poco todos nos quedamos en silencio en la sala de estar mirando la chimenea esperando verlas aparecer, y algo así ocurrió la chimenea dio un sonido brusco y mucho polvo se levanto cuando una chica callo sentada en ella.

- lo siento… aun no se usar bien la red flu – confeso Luna mientras se sacudía el polvo de su falda.

Todos nos decepcionamos, aunque a luna aquello no le importo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles, se sentó junto a Harry y miro las galletas de chips sobre la mesa muy emocionada, no podía entender como personas como ella, Hermione o Dumbledore, podían mantener la calma en momentos como esos.

- Nos dijeron que también intentaron raptarte Luna ¿no identificaste a quien fue? –Harry la miro con un brillo de esperanza.

- su máscara no me permitía ver, pero olía a moras silvestres…-Mi amigo suspiro ruidosamente- No tuve tiempo de fijarme en más detalles tenía que ayudar a Malfoy, porque él me había rescatado a mí, lamentablemente yo no pude hacer nada por evitar que se lo llevaran –Luna suspiro entristecida.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, aquella noche no pude pegar ojo, el recuerdo de Hermione gritando mi nombre mientras forcejeaba contra aquel Mortifago, ¿la estarían torturando? ¿Estaría sufriendo? ¿Tendría hambre? ¿La habrían matado? Aquello último me hizo estremecer, no podía estar muerta, lo sabría, mi corazón me avisaría.

Las pistas eran escasas y los días comenzaron a pasar, las noches cada vez eran más incomodas, y mis sueños me seguían atemorizando, escuchaba a Harry maldecir y gritar en la habitación de Ginny, le habíamos dejado esa habitación para que no se sintiera tan lejos de ella, después de todo, el aroma de ella estaba por toda la habitación, pero yo… yo no tenía nada de Hermione, solo algunas de sus notas para estudiar entre mis pergaminos.

Nos enteramos de que también estaban raptando Muggles, pero muchos de ellos los devolvían muertos a sus casas; por algunos Slytherin los de la orden tuvieron una pista de donde ir a buscar, pero como no era una pista completamente fiable no nos permitieron ir, pero eso no impidió que estuviéramos alertas y preparados a cualquier cosa, pero mi corazón no lo estaba, cuando vi aparecer cerca de la madriguera a dos cuerpos, el de una mujer apoyado en el hombro de Tronks, las fuerzas se me agotaron, salí como pude y corrí hacia ellos, pero a medida que avanzaba mis esperanzas se iban agotando, Tronk parecía traer un cuerpo sin vida, las piernas me temblaban como una gelatina, pero solo entonces me fije en el color de cabello de la chica que tronks traía en sus brazos, eran rojos.

- ¡Ginny! –Harry paso corriendo a mi lado, pero también se detuvo cuando estaba por llegar- ella no es Ginny

- no sabemos quien es… la encontramos en una de las habitaciones de aquella horrible casa donde los Mortifagos tienen a varios rehenes, pudimos rescatarla pero está muy débil, necesitamos alimentarla y esperar a que se mejore para que nos pueda contar lo que recuerda

Entre todos y sobre todo mi madre, ayudamos a curar sus heridas, ducharla, vestirla y recostarla, la chica tenía el cabello rojo de un tono cereza, mucho más suaves que los de la familia, caían en unos hermosos risos, su piel era un poco tostada adornada por algunas pecas, y sus labios eran rosados, era una chica muy hermosa, pero actualmente llena de moretones, cortes y chichones, no se veía especialmente sexy. De momento aquella chica maltratada era nuestra única pista, lo único que podía acercarme a Hermione, ella era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar, era mi última esperanza.

En un comienzo todos estábamos decepcionados de perder las pistas pero ver el estado de la chica nos obligaba a preocuparnos más de sus salud, tardo dos días en recobrar el conocimiento, estaba desorientada y muy asustada, no comía ni respondía a nadie, comenzamos a perder las ánimos de que nos ayudara de alguna forma. Muchas veces se intento hablar con ella pero no decía nada, por el contrario solo se dedicaba a mirar un punto fijamente, un día mamá me pidió que le llevara un poco de comida, ella estaba junto a la chimenea pues acababan de ducharla entre Thonk y Harry quien venía hecho un tomate sin ser capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, me acerque a ella y deje la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

-Esperanza, tienes que comer –todos se voltearon a mirarme confundidos- si va a estar con nosotros tiene que tener un nombre ¿no? Y si ella no lo recuerda pues debemos inventarle uno, al menos hasta que ella nos diga el suyo.

- ¿Eperanza? – la chica se volteo y mirándome susurro nuevamente- Esperanza me gusta- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa y luego se quedo mirándome, levanto una mano y acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura- me recuerdas a alguien pero no soy capaz de saber a quien en concreto, porque no recuerdo a nadie

- Ronald Weasley, pero todos me llaman Ron, de hecho solo me llaman Ronald cuando he hecho algo malo –susurre solo para ella y sonrió de nuevo- todos aquí quieren ayudarte, ahora come la exquisita comida que mi madre ha hecho para ti – le acerque la comida y me recibió unas cucharadas para luego comer ella sola, todos estaban emocionados por el progreso y me felicitaron.

Debido a que Esperanza mostraba mejorías estando a mi lado, instáramos una cama en mi habitación y comenzó a dormir allí, por las noches la escuchaba llorar o tener pesadillas, pero nunca me arme de valor para acercarme a hablar con ella tenía miedo, miedo de saber las cosas que vivió, porque la imaginaría vividas por Hermione y eso… me destrozaría el corazón, era egoísta, más de lo que pensé ser.

Una noche mientras cenábamos Fred comenzó a acosar a la pobre chica sin importarle que ella pareciera incomoda, hasta una pregunta en la que dejo el tenedor a un lado.

- ¿Por qué pareces tan cercana a Ronald? – ella sonrió y me miro.

- Porque creo que me recuerda a mi novio, aunque no sé si tuve, realmente no sé nada, no sé si tuve padres, hermanos, tíos o abuelos… pero si se que a la persona que me recuerda Ron es a alguien a quien ame mucho … es una pena que no recuerde a quien, pero cuando estoy a su lado mi corazón se siente protegido

No pude evitar sonrojarme y atragantarme con un poco de pollo, no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablaran de esa forma y con tanto cariño de por medio, su mirada demostraba su honestidad, ella solo me sonrió y continuo comiendo mientras todos me miraban y reían

.

.

Notaba su mirada en todo momento, de seguro era porque era lo único que la hacía sentir cómoda, la entendía, si yo no recordara nada y algo me diera esa esperanza me aferraría a ello completamente, pero al comienzo era incomodo. Con el paso de los días su compañía era agradable hasta el punto de olvidarme solo por unos segundos a Hermione y lo mal que me sentía por perderla.

- Ron, ¿Por qué en ocasiones tienes esa mirada de pena? Su no quieres hablar de ello lo entenderé

- No es algo sencillo de hablar – me senté a su lado en la cama intentando no invadir su espacio- yo tenía una amiga, de hecho tengo aun, o eso espero…, se que tú no estás muy ubicada en espacio- tiempo pero estamos en guerra, no puedo contarte mucho de esto porque no sabemos muy bien si perteneces a uno de los bandos o eres de las personas que de hecho no sabe que hay guerra – estaba complicándome mucho pues me habían prohibido decirle cosas del mundo mágico porque no sabíamos si era una Muggle- un día tranquilo… entraron a mi colegio y raptaron a algunos alumnos.. –note mi voz temblar levemente y tome aire- entre ellos a mi mejor amiga...

- ¿No era solo tu amiga verdad? – ella volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa trisada- se nota en cómo te has puesto al hablar de ella.

- Bueno… aquel día nos habíamos besado por primera vez, pero llevaba unos meses mirándola como mujer…-ella tomo mi mano y la acaricio con dulzura, desde la perdida de Hermione jamás me había preguntado cómo me sentía.

- Tranquilo, no pierdas la esperanza –ella sonrió y deje escapar una yo por lo paradójico de la situación.

- La perdí, no he sabido nada de ella durante entonces... y la extraño, fue mi amiga por 7 años y no he sido capaz de hacer nada por ella, creemos que tú fuiste raptada por los mismos tipos –sus manos comenzaron a temblar lentamente- y esperamos que si recuerdas quizás una cara… una pista, algo que dijeron… nos ayudarías a encontrarla.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio por bastante tiempo, sin saber que decir, ella soltó mis manos y se levanto pensativa, dudando entre decir o no algo, abriendo la boca y cerrándola caminando en círculos.

- Prométeme... que no diras a los demás, que si digo algo que te sirva solo dirás las pistas y no los detalles…-se abrazo a si sola cerrando los ojos con fuerza y luego volvió a mirarme.

- Lo prometo –no sabía si levantarme y abrazarla, parecía mas cómoda estando lejos de mí.

- Extrañamente no recuerdo nada de mi vida, ni un solo segundo... pero si todo desde que estuve en esa horrible casa, mi primer recuerdo… fue en una habitación oscura… sin ventanas, olía a humedad y tierra seca, tenía las manos atadas... – acaricio sus muñecas como si lo estuviera reviviendo en carne propia- una bestia extraña aparecía de vez en cuando para darme algo de comer, y un hombre… llegaba por las noches y usando un palo de madera… sin saber como movía mi cuerpo hasta la cama, el resto no quiero contártelo – miro el suelo con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, como si acabara de descubrir algo

- Perdóname, por revivir algo así… -me acerque y sin saber porque le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad con miedo de que me apartara.

- No había querido hablar con nadie antes, pero Ronald… si de lo que paso esos días yo…quede embarazada necesito saberlo, ¿podrías ayudarme a saberlo?

Ron se puso rojo como una jaiba y miro a otro lado asintiendo con la cabeza, salió de la habitación solo cuando ella se quedo dormida, no quería dejarla sola. No sabía a quién preguntarle como averiguar algo tan íntimo, además no podía usar magia frente a la chica pues aun no sabían si era una Muggle o no. Aquella noche Ron no pudo dormir, su mente estaba preocupada de otras cosas, de averiguar si Esperanza estaba embarazada, pero sobre todo de pensar en Hermione, en lo que podría estar viviendo, y no podía dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos podía verla gritando por ser torturada con un crucius, o siendo golpeada brutalmente, pero lo peor era imaginarla gritando mientras un viejo hombre… la poseía.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Con el pasar de los días ella lucia cada vez más preocupada y Ron no sabía nada de ese tipo de magia o de cómo enfrentar la situación, , y no podía consultar con nadie, si sabía algo de los métodos Muggles por haber escuchado a su padre divagar sobre ello, pero no demasiado, y que existía algo con que las mujeres sabían solo en segundos si estaban o no embarazadas, pero nada más.

Ron nunca había sido de buenas ideas, siempre eran las más descabelladas pero ir al mundo Muggle con Esperanza a buscar un objeto que no sabía cómo se llamaba, ni dónde encontrarlo no parecía algo muy sensato, al menos llevaba dinero Muggle. Aquella mañana despertó decidido saco el dinero que tenía guardado para la ocasión y despertó a esperanza con suavidad.

- Esperanza… despierta- ella refunfuño volteándose- hoy saldremos de paseo- Al despertar Ron y ella se parecían, les gustaba dormir hasta lo más tarde posible, aunque al menos ella tenía mejor despertar que el chico, quien gritaba y maldecía hasta estar consciente de que se movía que por lo general eran 30 min después de salir de la cama por inercia- iremos a un picnic tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?- ella se volteo mirándolo y sonrió.

- ¿llevaremos comida y estaremos al aire libre?- él asintió y ella se levanto a vestirse, aun dormida se quito la parte superior del pijama y busco una blusa de las que la señora Weasley le había entregado hace días, Ron quien no tuvo tiempo a salir se puso rojo como un tomate y no se sentía capaz de mover ni un solo pie, ella en notar algo extraño se volteo y grito mientras se cubría con la lusa.

- ¡¿Pero por qué aun no has salido? - él salió lo más rápido que pudo aunque solo había visto su espalda desnuda no podía calmar el calor de sus mejillas.

Luego de un par de minutos alistaron todo para la salida, la señora Weasley estaba feliz por la chica, se le notaba más alegre y confiada y su hijo también lucia menos preocupado, luego de días de verlo apesadumbrado y melancólico, ver una sonrisa en su rostro era alentador.

Cuando al fin salieron de casa por la red Flu, esperanza sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, había inventado una historia bastante larga de cómo llegar a la ciudad a través de la chimenea sin nombrar nunca la palabra magia, pues sabía que si lo hacía y luego resultaba ser una Muggle tendrían que volver a borrarle la memoria y probablemente su cuerpo y mente no lo soportarían una vez más. Al llegar Ron la guió con los ojos cubiertos diciéndole que era una sorpresa, cuando salieron del callejón busco un pequeño parque e hizo que los abriera.

Ella se mostro un poco decepcionada de ver un parque tan pequeño, suspiro y miro al suelo, Ron no entendía que le pasaba, nunca fue muy perceptivo así que la llevo a un banquillo.

- ¿no iremos a un parque más grande? Esto no es lo que tenía en mente- miro el suelo suspirando.

- Si quieres podemos ir a otro pero podrías acompañarme a comprar algo – sonrió y le tomo el mentón para que lo mirara, solo después de notar la cercanía la soltó y miro a otro lado.

- Claro, ¿Qué iremos a comprar? ¿Dónde es? – Ron se rasco la cabeza soltando un "mmmm"- ¿no lo sabes? ¿y cómo lo compraremos?

- Pues… pensé que como sé para qué sirve alguien podría guiarnos.

Ella sonrió y le tomo del brazo caminando junto a él, entraron en una de las tiendas más cercanas, porque vieron en la vitrina un montón de frascos de colores que le recordaron a ron a algunas pociones.

- Disculpe, ¿tiene algo para saber si una mujer está embarazada?

El encargado un hombre bajo con barba y bigote, se acerco para mirarlo entre sus gafas redondas de un marco grueso de color verde olivo, luego sin más abrió la boca comenzando a reírse, había buscado burla en los ojos de los chicos y solo había encontrado ignorancia, luego cuando ya pudo respirar con normalidad.

- No creo que sea el lugar correcto para comprar un test de embarazo, yo solo vendo pinturas chico.

Salieron sonrojados por la vergüenza vivida pero ya tenían una nueva pista, lo que buscaban se llamaba "test de embolazo" así seria más sencillo dar con él. Al segundo intento entraron a una librería porque Ron aseguro que un tés era algo así como un libro, un examen quizás, al entrar la dependienta una mujer de edad les sonrió con dulzura mientras acomodaba sus pequeños lentes, esta vez Esperanza fue quien pregunto.

- Disculpe señora, tendrá un test de embolazo. La señora se quedo pensativa y luego dijo.

- ¿no será que ustedes buscan un test de embarazo? Tan jóvenes y jugando a ser grandes, en mis tiempos no importaba que uno fuera joven pero el matrimonio era primero hoy en día todo es primero, antes que el matrimonio.

Ron fue el primero en sonrojarse de golpe notando la mano de Esperanza en su brazo, el contexto y lo que la señora decía, solo tardo segundos en pasar a un rojo fuego, Esperanza sufrió lo mismo con un poco mas de suavidad pero con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

- Aquí no lo encontraran, tienen que ir a una farmacia, ¿me entiende? –susurro mirando a Esperanza quien estaba tocándose las mejillas con aquella sonrisa- debe ser difícil para los extranjeros, te hare un mapa para que puedan llegar.

Luego de unos minutos de conocer la vida privada de la anciana con sus 6 hijos, viajes por el mundo y desamores tuvieron el mapa en las manos, se despidieron con cortesía y salieron del lugar, ambos aun estaban sonrojados, aquella anciana les había dado consejos para ser una buena pareja y no andar haciendo cosas de adultos.

- Es un alivio que pensara que eres extranjera, porque pone eso en el cuadrado? – dijo acercándole el mapa a Esperanza.

Esperanza leyó en voz alta y junto al dibujo de la "farmacia" había un cuadrado más pequeño que decía "motel" y justo debajo se leía "no caigan en la tentación otra vez" en cosa de segundos el efecto tranquilizador de enviar los pensamientos a otro lugar se esfumo y volvieron a sonrojarse, caminaron tiesos como un palo hacia aquel lugar, sin poder evitar mirar el gran cartel y volver a sonrojarse.

Cuando al fin encontraron la famosa farmacia y compraron el dichoso test de embarazo, Ron espero fuera de un baño de chica, nervioso y preocupado, temblaba como una gelatina, cosa que se le quito nada más escucharla gritar de felicidad. Luego de confirmar con las instrucciones que ella no estaba embarazada pudieron ir al parque centrar a realizar el picnic, ella se veía aun mas radiante que nunca, y el sentía un peso menos en su espalda, pero otro que a ratos le calma la cabeza no quería desaparecer. Cuando terminaron la comida se recostaron en el pasto a mirar las hojas de los arboles, estaban de variados colores y el viento las mecía con fuerza.

- Crees que alguna vez tuve a alguien a quien ame- susurro ella con tristeza, su mirada perdida entre los colores.

- Claro que si, de seguro eran novios hace mucho y anda buscándote, solo danos tiempo para saber quién es y lo encontraremos – no sabía porque lo decía pero no quería ver a Esperanza triste otra vez.

- Gracias – sollozo antes de comenzar a llorar, Ron sin saber que hacer la miro y se acerco un poco.

- Quizás y los recuerdos vuelven solos cuando vivas cosas… similares.

Y sin saber cómo, una fuerza desconocida les empujo hasta estar solo a unos centímetros, quedaron mirándose a los ojos y fue Ron quien estirando la mano la alzo del mentón y le alzo el rostro para besarla, ella aun llorosa cerró los ojos poco a poco y respondió a aquel improvisado beso, contrario a lo que los dos pensaban, ese no fue el único, sus labios parecían calzar a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos para ese contacto, sin planearlo se comportaron como una pareja, ella se recostó en el pecho de él mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y de vez en cuando uno de los dos se acercaba para robar otro beso, comieron y rieron dándose la comida en la boca, aquella salida improvisada había sido sin duda la mejor en meses para ambos un bálsamo para sus heridos corazones, tenían alguien en que apoyarse y no necesitaban hablar sobre ello puesto que ninguno de los quería romper el hermoso momento, se sentían en confianza.

Ron se sentía querido, ella era atenta y cariñosa, recordaba que Lavender también lo fue pero de una manera mucho más melosa, ella en cambio parecía sincera y no exageraba, el parecía contagiarse de aquel cariño, era más atento y la besaba sin previo aviso, dejando escapar una sonrisa luego de hacerlo pero, el día no sería eterno por más que ambos quisieran extenderlo, se besaron por última vez cuando partieron de aquel parque, ella no protesto cuando el volvió a pedirle que cerrara los ojos y aparecieron en casa con sus manos entrelazadas, pero nadie lo notó porque todos estaban comiendo en todas direcciones apresurados.

- Han encontrado una pista, creemos saber donde están pero serán alertados tenemos que salir enseguida o les perderemos el rastro

Ron sin notarlo se soltó de Esperanza de golpe y saco su varita informando que él se les uniría, Esperanza apenada escondió su mano y miro el suelo, aunque ella no lo esperaba Ron lo noto y se acerco tomándole de la muñeca se la llevo a un rincón más apartado lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo ella le interrumpió.

- Lo entiendo no tienes que decir nada, yo lo entiendo… ve por ella, de corazón espero que la encuentres –ella le dio un beso suave en la comisura de los labios y le empujo para que se fuera con una mirada triste.

Ron titubeo pero la esperanza de volver a ver a Hermione fue más fuerte y salió corriendo a alcanzar al resto dejando atrás a una herida Esperanza que se debatía entre lo correcto y lo que su corazón le gritaba con desesperación.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Pensaba hacerlo one shot pero preferí dividirlo en dos, próxima parte y terminado que tengo muchos otros fic botados por allí y no me gusta eso, terminare este y actualizo huron y Edipo, perdónenme por no ser tan constante


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Vladimir**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Ron-Hermione-occ**

**Categoría: Romance**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora: Esperanza**

**Don´t Say GoodBye**

**Cap2.- Prioridades**

Ron y todos los de la orden aparecieron en una vieja bodega de coches Muggles, silenciosamente avanzaron hasta uno de los rincones que mostraba un escritorio pequeño, al llegar Lupin quien había recibido la información abrió el primer cajón y giro una palanca escondida en un falso fondo, a sus pies se formo un agujero con algunos escalones en silencio y dejando a dos de los Aurores cuidando la entrada, al llegar una lluvia de luces que procedían de todos los costados les invadieron, todos alcanzaron a agacharse mientras comenzaban a defenderse pero al parecer solo los 4 mortifagos de turno en la entrada se habían enterado, pues cuando Harry y los demás entraron en las habitaciones, aquellos mortifagos estaban despreocupados realizando sus actividades pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que encontraron en la primera habitación.

Una chica que no reconocieron estaba siendo violada por un hombre de negro que tiraba de sus cabellos mientras la embestía con brutalidad, la chica que estaba de espalda a el lloraba desconsoladamente apretando las sabanas con impotencia, nadie se movió con varitas en mano no eran capaces de hacer nada, hasta que una luz verde cruzo la habitación y le dio al hombre en la espalda quitándole la vida dejo de moverse y cayó a un lado de la cama.

- Annie, Annie- uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts de hufflepuff había hecho un avada para salvar a su novia y la cubrió con su capa abrasándola con fuerza mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos, erick, aquel chico que también lloraba algunos les ayudaron a salir de allí mientras el resto corrí a buscar más rehenes, con el corazón apretado, destrozados por la posibilidad de encontrar a sus seres queridos de aquella manera. Se dividieron de dos en dos para alcanzar a sorprender a la mayor cantidad de mortifagos con la guardia baja antes de que se pudiera defender adecuadamente.

Cuando Ron y Harry entraron a una de las habitaciones y vieron a Ginny moribunda, con la ropa cortada, sangre en sus hombros, y cortes en su pierna. Pensaron lo peor sobre todo al ver a la chica con la cabeza baja colgando entre sus hombros, Harry fue el primero en correr a verla mientras Ron cuidaba la entrada.

- Ginny, ginny dime que estas bien, háblame- hizo desaparecer sus ataduras y la sostuvo mientras le tomaba la cara, tenía el labio roto y una mejilla morada por el golpe y el cabello cortado a rapones en algunos sectores, pero al menos aun llevaba ropa sobre su cuerpo.

-Har…Harry – susurro la chica y tanto Ron como Harry pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad, habían creído que la perderían estando tan cerca de rescatarla.

- ya estoy aquí nos iremos a la madriguera, estarás bien, solo necesito que camines hasta la salida ¿crees poder? – la chica sacando sus últimas fuerzas se apoyo en él para comenzar a caminar, siempre había sido la más valiente de la familia y la única mujer.

Ron iba a acercarse a ayudar cuando la voz conocida de una mujer se escucho al final del pasillo en un grito ahogado, aquella voz tenía que ser de Hermione, Ron sin pensarlo salió corriendo, quizás aun estaba a tiempo, quizás aun podía evitar que ella sufriera. Al llegar ni siquiera intento abrir la puerta la derribo con todo y marco, olvido que tenía que ser cauteloso para no alarmar a el resto de mosrtifagos, olvido su misión, olvido todo, solo quería tener a Hermione entre sus brazos a salvo.

Cuando la puerta estallo en miles de pedazos y se pudo hacer paso entre los escombros lo vio, allí estaba Hermione en el suelo gritando, implorando a un Mortifago que estaba frente a ella con la varita alzada, realizando un Crucio, pero no era ella quien se retorcía de dolor sino nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes enemigo de toda la vida, estaba lleno de cortes con la camisa roja por la sangre cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo mientras ella intentaba apartarlo para recibir el hechizo, el chico a pesar de estar siendo torturado no se movía de su posición protectora.

- Expelliarmus –Ron aun demasiado desconcertado para reacción solo vio al Mortifago chocar contra la pared y se acerco a sus compañeros sacando a Malfoy de sobre Hermione y la abrazo con fuerza pero ella se veía impávida.

- Vámonos, los de la orden están fuera –ella se negó con la cabeza, de sus labios secos y partidos por la falta de agua salió una voz áspera.

-No le dejare aquí, el me ha salvado- aquellas palabras calaron profundo en Ron quien se levanto perplejo mirando como ella se acercaba a Malfoy , ese mismo que les había hecho la vida imposible, el mismo que la llamo sangre sucia por años, le estaba limpiando la cara llena de sudor mientras intentaba despertarlo, Ron apretó los puños furioso, inmerso en mirar la cercana relación que se tenían ahora aquellos dos no se percato de que el Mortifago se había levantado y tomando su varita hizo volar al pelirrojo dándose de cara contra el muro de concreto frente a él, luego solo tuvo tiempo para ver como el hombre de nariz quebrada con un lunar de carne grande en un costado tomaba a Hermione y la jalaba por el cabello mientras tocaba a Malfoy con la otra mano, en solo unos segundos habían desaparecido con un último grito de Hermione tendiendo la mano con intenciones de alcanzar a Ron , pero ahora solo estaba su propia mano tendida en el aire mientras el miraba el suelo vacio.

- ¡RON! –otra vez la había perdido, otra vez la había dejado ir, por ser un cobarde que no se atreve a hacer un Avada quedara cuando es el momento, por miedo a ir a Askaban, por ello toda la noche se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, al ver a Erick con su adorada Annie, el se había arriesgado por ella, por salvarla, los vio abrazados toda la noche en el sillón y el no tenía fuerzas para subir a su habitación.

Todos estaban muy contentos habían rescatado a 8 de los secuestrados, encontraron muert solo 3 no habían regresado con ellos, Neville, Malfoy y Hermione, informaron a las familias y poco a poco los alumnos dejaron la casa, solo quedaron los Weasley, Harry, Esperanza y la pareja que estaba en el sillón que no tenían donde ir. Harry y Ginny se fueron a dormir y Ron estaba allí al pie de la escalera indeciso, lo que había pasado lo tenía confundido, suspiro y miro su mano donde había tenido la varita, había estado tan cerca de salvarla… pero había fallado.

- Tranquilo no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste, no te culpes ni mortifiques- la voz angustiada y algo quebrada de Esperanza lo despertó de sus cavilaciones

Ella estaba en el 3º piso mirándolo con los ojos húmedos, y él la necesitaba, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y para sorpresa de ella la abrazo con fuerza, cuando se calmo un poco tomo la cara de la chica y la beso con anhelo y desesperación, ella sabiendo a que se debía respondió dejando caer unas lagrimas, pero no le detuvo, se dejo llevar a la habitación entre besos, se limpio el rastro de lagrimas y le abrazo por el cuello mientras él la recostaba en la cama, antes se había sentido usada cuando esos hombres de mascara la tocaban o violaban, mas nunca de aquella manera, con esa intensidad, antes había llorado por impotencia, por su dignidad y orgullo e incluso por dolor, pero nunca le había dolido el corazón como aquella vez, a pesar de sentirse herida y triste, era placentero, nunca antes había sentido aquello, pero no quitaba que se sintiera usada por Ron para apaciguar la rabia, pena y desesperación que el pelirrojo sentía al haber perdido a por segunda vez a la chica que amaba. Se alegro al notar que por inexperiencia y por ser la primera vez de Weasley el acto no duro demasiado tiempo le sintió llorar y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo desnudo, acunándolo lo vio dormirse, un recuerdo fugas de otro chico en la misma posición la dejo pensativa, sin necesidad de más recuerdos lo supo, ella tuvo alguien a quien amo y sabia que no había sido hace mucho, pero no podía recordar su nombre, mirando a Ron se pregunto si quizás lo mejorar era no recordarlo.

Ginny mostraba un constante odio contra Esperanza a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra con ella, siempre impedía que Ron y ella estuvieran demasiado cerca, todos los días insistía en que la chica dejara la casa sin ninguna discreción, Esperanza quien no entendía la procedencia de aquel odio intentaba no estar demasiado cerca de esa chica que siempre parecía enojada con ella.

Una noche mientras todos cenaban Luna, quien había ido de visita, saco su varita al no poder alcanzar uno de los platos de la mesa sin problemas la movió y el pequeño objeto floto hasta su mano, había sido algo simple, un hechizo permitido a su edad sin sanción alguna, pero que produjo un revuelo.

- ese plato a flotado cuando ella movió ese palo! Esa chica es una bruja! Como demonios ha hecho eso!

Todos se voltearon a mirar a luna quien se servía tranquilamente un poco en su plato, todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios de los presentes habían sido estropeados por la rubia en solo unos segundos.

- Esperanza tranquila, no queríamos decírtelo por miedo, pero todos en esta casa podemos hacerlo.

Uno a uno aunque dudosos sacaron sus varitas ante la mirada atónita de Esperanza quien había dejado los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- Son magos, todos ustedes son mayos y han estado escondiéndomelo … yo… ¿puedo tomar una de esas?

Ron lo dudo unos segundos pero le tendió la suya, el problema es que paso justamente lo que el se temía, aquella varita brillo inmensamente y dicha luz abrazo a Esperanza hasta desaparecer, ella quien sintió algo muy cálido le miro interrogante pero Ron no podía hablar, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡lo sabia! Por eso no te soporto ¡cómo pudiste Ronald! No puedo creer que le hicieras esto a Hermione ¡ella no está muerta! ¡No puedes solo hacer tu vida como si nada! –Ginny quien gritaba hecha un basilisco tomo su plato de sopa caliente y sin pensar se lo volteo en la cara a Ron quien cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el agua caliente no llego a mojarlo, Esperanza había movido la varita y el liquido quedo disperso en el aire hasta caer sobre el plato, todos se voltearon a mirarla.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- ella puede usar tu varita porque tú has cedido ante ella, por eso Ginny está molesta, porque ese brillo significa que una parte de ti a cedido ante ella, quiere decir que te gusta Esperanza, además ella es bruja por eso no tuvo problema de hacer que estuvo alguna vez en su cabeza –Luna hablo lentamente y dulce como si le explicara a un grupo de niños pequeños mientras Esperanza bajaba la cabeza.

- Lo supe hace unos días, pero no estaba segura además no recuerdo nada completamente y todo es muy confuso, estaba triste y me dolía la cabeza me encerré en el baño y el espejo se triso cuando más me dolía, asustada lo toque incrédula y ante mis ojos el espejo volvió a unirse, como por arte de magia, gracias a pequeñas cosas que me pasan he podido recordar algunas caras pero nada en concreto, se que quieren que me valla de una vez por todas, pero aun no puedo recordar ni un solo nombre, lo lamento sé que soy una molestia

Sin más se levanto de la mesa con los ojos llorosos dejando la varita en la mesa, se fue corriendo a su cuarto, Ron no lo dudo y se levanto para seguirla pero Ginny le tomo del brazo.

-no creas que somos estúpidos Ronald sabemos que nos solo tu varita se entrego a ella y no dudare en decírselo a Hermi- el comentario desconcertó a todos y hizo sonrojar a su madre- olvídala Ron, encontremos a Hermione.

Ron se alejo sin dar respuesta y entro a la habitación en ese momento solo le importaba Esperanza quien estaba metiendo algo de ropa en una vieja mochila del pelirrojo.

- en cuanto pueda te devuelvo tu mochila lo prometo- dijo mientras metía mas cosas en la pequeña mochila.

- No te vayas por favor, no escuches a mi hermana, aun no sabemos dónde llevarte, no puedes irte así.

En su torpeza y apuro dejo caer las cosas del velador que estaba junto a la cama entonces vio brillar algo debajo de la cama, un anillo de plata llamo su atención y se lo puso en el dedo por inercia, entonces no pudo dejar de mirarlo porque se estaba moviendo había pasado de ser un anillo normal a partirse en el medio y formar dos cabezas de serpientes que se entrelazaron firmemente en su dedo.

-Draco…

Esperanza lo dijo por inercia pero Ron la escucho y se acerco enseguida le miro a los ojos mientras con su mano tiraba del anillo intentando sacarlo pero era algo imposible de realizar.

- déjalo Ron quiero quedármelo es mío.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? –dijo el chico incrédulo.

- porque lo siento, mi corazón me lo dice –dijo tocándose el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.- Ron molesto y celoso se levanto y gruño esperando que ella se levantara.

- se te callo el día que llegaste supongo, yo lo encontré ayer bajo tu cama olvide entregártelo.

-si es mío… es un obsequio de mi novio, Draco –dijo esto último en un susurro pero la palabra novio estaba repitiéndose en la cabeza de Ron como un eco.

- yo conozco a Draco Malfoy y créeme no es tu tupo, es un engreído, arrogante, malcriado, estúpido dudo mucho que fuera tu novio Esperanza.

- ¿le conoces? –Se levanto de golpe dejando escapar una sonrisa de felicidad- es un chico rubio un poco más alto que tu, y – se quedo pensativa como si la imagen se estuviera definiendo en su cabeza- huele a menta, tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

Ron sintió como sin dragón hubiera escupido fuego en su estomago, dejando un calor palpable en sus entrañas y subía acumulándose en su garganta donde su sangre circulaba con rapidez, sintió celos de la forma que ella hablaba del maldito hurón oxigenado, recordó a Hermione negándose a dejar a Malfoy en aquel lugar, apretó los puños nunca había sido bueno para controlar sus impulsos, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo posesivo que era.

- Es un maldito hurón oxigenado, una maldita serpiente viperina, un arpía desgraciado –pero no pudo continuar porque ella lo interrumpió-

- va en una casa con una serpiente en Hogwarts, lo recuerdo – ella volvió a tener un leve brillo en los ojos comenzaba a sentirse más viva mientras más recordaba de su pasado- es el, Draco Malfoy es mi novio ¿sabes cómo llevarme con él?

Ron se quedo callado se sentía desplazado y era egoísta, no quería que Esperanza estuviera con nadie que no fuera él, pero si Hermione regresara no dudaría en preferirla antes que a Esperanza, era un perro que no quería alimentarse de un plato rebosante en comida, pero que al ver que otro perro se acercaba le impedía por todo medio acercarse a su comida pues le pertenecía a él, no quiere comer pero tampoco deja comer a otros.

-él fue capturado por los Mortifagos lo vi junto a Hermione la noche en que pensé que al fin la había encontrado

Se genero un silencio incomodo aquella noche ellos dos habían terminado en la cama, pero ninguno de los dos hablo de ello nunca. La cara de ella evidencio su desconcierto y pena, asintió sin decir nada más y bajo las escaleras olvidando su intento de fuga de aquella casa, entonces se encontró con una pelirroja furiosa.

- tu maldita víbora rastrera, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi hermano – sin más se lanzo sobre la chica jalándole el cabello con fuerza arrastrando a Esperanza hasta el suelo.

- Suéltala Ginny –Ron bajo la escalera rápidamente y aparto a las dos chicas- déjala en paz ella no tiene la culpa de nada, por el contrario me ha ayudado cuando peor me sentía.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Abriendo las piernas para que te sintieras más tranquilo? –Esperanza se sonrojo hasta las orejas no podía creer que aquella chica dijera esas cosas con tanta soltura.

Ron la ignoro y tomo a Esperanza para alejarla de allí, no quería golpear a Ginny y si seguía escuchándola terminaría haciéndolo, ya bastante tenía con su remordimiento, como para tener que escuchar a la pelirroja, saber que Hermione podía estar sufriendo mientras él se besaba y dejaba llevar con otra mujer se carcomía el corazón pero el también necesitaba paz y Esperanza siempre le hacía sentir amado y más tranquilo, sabía que era algo efímero era vivir una vida que sabes no es real pero que desgraciadamente es mucho mejor que la real.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna pista del paradero de Hermione, Draco y Neville, estaban comenzando a perder las esperanzas nuevamente, Ron se distraía enseñándole hechizos sencillos a Esperanza, quien tenía gran facilidad para los encantamientos, la varita de Ron se entregaba por completo a ella. Uno de aquellos días temprano por la madrugada Ron dormía tranquilamente cuando escucho alto picotear la ventana y mal humorado se levanto para abrir y ver a un cuervo negro con una nota en el pico, eso era raro, los cuervos no eran usados como mensajeros de hecho era muy difícil controlarlos, el ave le tendió la pata y cuando Ron tomo la cara le picoteo el dedo, luego se fue por la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido, entonces el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama fregándose los ojos para despertar, pero al abrir la cara sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente quitándole todo vestigio de sonambulismo.

"_Ronald Weasley:_

_Tienes algo que me pertenece y que en estos momentos necesito, aquella chica que lleva tu familia protegiendo y cuidando por días, es de mi propiedad, como tengo algo que te interesa haremos un cambio, te entregare a Hermione Granger, esa asquerosa sangre sucia, y tú me entregaras a Isabella Knightley y no le dirás nada a tus amigos aurores o la matare, vendrás esta noche a el prado norte de tu casa a 5 kilómetros, haremos el cambio a las 11._

_Muerte a Potter"_

Miro a Esperanza que dormía en su cama tranquilamente, ahora sabia su nombre real Isabella Knigthley, sabía que lo que debía hacer era contarles a los de la orden pero si ese hombre tenía como enterarse de sus planes mataría a Hermione, sabía que lo peor era ir el solo y encargarse de todo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la ansiedad de ver a su amiga y el deseo de tenerla a salvo lo dominaron y no dijo nada, aquel día Ron no se alejo de Esperanza ni un solo segundo, se le vio muy preocupado y pensativo, pero ella sin embargo solo le regalaba sonrisas, todos notaron lo extraño que estaba Ron pero lo relacionaron con la discusión con Ginny de la noche anterior.

Por la noche Ron le susurro a Esperanza que saldrían a dar un paseo, luego de entregarle una capa negra para el frio salieron a escondidas por la cocina, en el camino hablaron de todo un poco, y Ron miraba su reloj reiteradas veces, entonces abrazo a Esperanza sin saber que decirle, ella sonriendo le dio un cálido beso, el lo respondió sintiendo el remordimiento de sus actos.

-Isabella Knigthley… ese es tu verdadero nombre- lo dijo apesadumbrado, y apretó los ojos de ella al ver detrás de su sombra a dos siluetas aparecer.

- isabella… ¿y cómo lo has sabido? – ella sonrió sintiendo un calor al decir su nombre.

Ron le tomo la mano entrelazando los dedos y se volteo para seguir caminando, ella ingenua sonrió mientras caminaba hasta levantar la mirada y ver a un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, su cara era cuadrada y su mentón sobresalía, ella lo reconoció, había sido el primer hombre al que había visto era lo primero que recordaba, Ron la jalaba del brazo para que avanzara mientras ella se resistía.

-no… no... No por favor Ron Ron no me hagas esto, te lo suplico – ella jalaba de su brazo intentando soltarse, pero el pelirrojo no soltó su agarre

al llegar a unos metros del hombre la vio, allí estaba, vendada y amarrada de los brazos, se veía débil y el hombre la alzo jalándola de un brazo mientras miraba a Esperanza con una sonrisa, entonces empujo a Hermione para que avanzara y la lanzo al suelo justo frente a mis pies.

- Dame a Isabella… y puedes irte con esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

Ron no titubeo ni un solo segundo, Esperanza sabía que si era ella o Hermione eso pasaría pero no se esperaba que él lo hiciera con tal frialdad no se esperaba sentirse como un objeto, pero allí estaba tirada en el suelo con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, sintió el lodo en sus rodillas y luego su cabello detecto un punzante dolor, el hombre no había dudado en jalarla para que se levantara mientras ella le pedía clemencia, cuando empezaron a alejarse miro a Ron abrazando con fuerza a esa chica, y antes de que ambos desaparecieran se escucho el último grito de Esperanza diciendo su nombre.

- ya estas a salvo –le quito el antifaz intentando no mirar a Esperanza en ningún momento mientras abrazaba a Hermione contra ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Ron? –dijo en un susurro de voz mientras sin fuerzas intentaba apartarlo de ella.

- tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarte sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.

- Es la novia de Draco por Merlín!, no tienes idea cuanto la ha buscado, cuando ha sufrido pensando en las cosas que podrían estar haciéndole- ella se soltó del abrazo de Ron y intento pararse.

No hablaron camino a la madriguera Ron no quería hacerlo y Hermione estaba demasiado molesta de que por salvarse ella una persona inocente saliera lastimada por algo así. Al llegar todo el mundo abrazaba a Hermione llorando, aliviados de que estuviera a salvo y mientras ella se iba a dar una ducha interrogaron a Ron quien no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron todos sentados incluyendo a la castaña.

- lo importante es que Hermione está a salvo, no pregunten nada más – no miraba a nadie no podía se sentía avergonzado.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Esperanza? – la mamá de Ron pregunto con inocencia a todos los presentes.

- Se la llevo el Mortifago que me trajo- Ron miro a Hermione suplicante pero esta continuo- Ronald me cambio por ella… se la han llevado.

El silencio fue sepulcral, nadie quería preguntar ni comentar nada, sentían que era lo correcto pero era inhumano, lo único que hicieron fue reprocharle por no decirle a nadie lo que estaba pasando, pero luego solo le dejaron allí con Hermione, necesitaban tiempo para hablar, pero allí estaban 40min después aun mirándose sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la castaña suspiro ruidosamente.

- se que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones, sé que lo hiciste porque estabas desesperado por salvarme y lo agradezco Ron – ella se levanto y se acerco abrazándolo fuerte- pero tú no viste lo que yo vi…

- cuéntamelo, no tengo sueño – la abrazo y le beso la mejilla instintivamente su "relación" con Esperanza lo había soltado en cuanto a besar y entregar cariño.

- mientras estuve prisionera, vi una cara de Malfoy que podrías llegar a imaginarte, si alguien me hubiera dicho que él era tan humano, yo me habría reído en su cara… al comienzo seguía siendo el estúpido cretino de siempre pero un día luego de que se lo llevaran a una habitación solo cambio, estaba preocupado constantemente, él no dejaba de hablar de su novia, de que de seguro irían por ella, no lo vi ni un solo día tranquilo… y saber que tú has entregado a su novia, que quizás ella este muerta ahora mismo

No pudo seguir hablando comenzó a llorar y sollozar en los brazos de Ron, no lo culpaba pero se sentía terriblemente mal por ser parte de aquella perdida, podía imaginar la cara de Malfoy al entrarse que la tenían… sabia que lo torturarían, que la usarían para que Malfoy se uniera a los mortifagos, y estaba casi segura de que lo conseguirían.

Después de mucho tiempo sin estar juntos pasaron toda la noche hablando, y se quedaron dormidos en uno de los sillones de la casa abrazados y con las mejillas húmedas por tanto llorar, dormían plácidamente cuando una sombra en contrate a la luz matutina, Hermione fue la primera en despertar, y se sobresalto tanto que despertó a Ron de golpe.

- Estas a salvo… -se levanto de golpe y corrió a abrazar a aquel muchacho alto, rubio que llevaba la ropa rasgada y la mirada perdida.

Ron despertó y los vio, pero esta vez no sintió celos, sino lastima, la mirada perdida de Malfoy le hacía pensar en lo peor, y una parte de su corazón se apretó con fuerza.

- Está muerta… - fue lo único que dijo, y fue más que suficiente para que Hermione lo abrazara más fuerte y para que Ron bajara la cabeza.

- lo siento tanto – dijo Hermione con la voz cortada y lo soltó lentamente- pero tu estas a salvo… ella no te recordaba… perdóname estoy siendo demasiado insensible pero no quería que te pasara nada malo.

- lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, actué sin pensar, y quizás podría haber hecho otra cosa –se sentó en la cama tomándose la cabeza – Isabella a muerto por mi culpa…

- ella si me recordaba Hermione –Ron levanto la mirada al notar ese nombre salir de los labios del Slytherin con tal naturalidad- y sobre lo que hiciste Weasley… no te culpo quizás yo habría hecho lo mismo, no es tu culpa tenemos que derrotar a todos esos mortifagos.

- iré a despertar a todos los demás, creo que tienes cosas importantes que decirnos… -Malfoy afirmo y Hermione se alejo corriendo.

Ron le dio ropa limpia a Malfoy aunque los pantalones le quedaron algo cortos la camisa le quedo a la perfección, se le veía elegante a pesar de ser ropa normal, cuando estuvieron todos en la mesa y a pesar de que Malfoy estaba destrozado por dentro soltó cada acontecimiento, cada información que era útil para los aurores, con toda esa información tenían que actuar esa misma noche, podrían planear una emboscada, Snape le había proporcionado bastante información a Malfoy, luego de hablar con todos con muy poco tacto tomo a Harry y se lo llevo a una de las habitaciones, cuando al fin luego de unos 30 min salieron lucían cansados pero decididos.

- Malfoy –dijo Ron mientras intentaba encontrar la fuerza para hablar con el – Isabella te amaba… a pesar de haber perdido la memoria con solo ver tu anillo te recordó, sus ojos brillaron cuando escucharon tu nombre y yo... siento que tenia que decírtelo

Malfoy levanto la mano y acaricio el anillo que se encontraba en su mano derecha con melancolía, luego miro a Ron y intento sonreír, ese Malfoy era uno que nunca hubieran imaginado ver, tenia aun su aire a arrogancia, egocentrismo y superioridad pero sin embargo en sus ojos se veía tristeza, melancolía y agonía, esos ojos ya no eran dos témpanos de hielo sino espejos representativos de las verdaderas emociones del rubio, era evidente que había dejado su máscara a un lado.

Sin importar que fueran menores, todos participaron en el ataque por sorpresa y fue todo un éxito la información entregada por Malfoy fue más que de ayuda, aunque tuvo que interferir cuando la muerte de Potter interfirió en una pelirroja que estaba dispuesta a matar a medio mundo mágico, lo bueno es que el rubio pudo retenerla lo suficiente para que Potter pudiera atacar a la serpiente a tiempo, el resto quedo para Malfoy, así lo habían decidido, era el único capaz de invocar un avada y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, para poder invocarlo solo hizo falta recordar cómo habían torturado a Isabella frente a él, como sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo luego de confesarle que lo amaba, y allí frente a todos paso a ser el chico que había dado muerte a el señor oscuro, el niño que todos pensaron sería el primer Mortifago de la lista había dado muerte al hombre que su propio padre parecía seguir, pero que en secreto nadie sabía solo estaba por obligación, por proteger a su esposa y a su hijo.

Ron se acerco corriendo a Hermione que estaba algo magullada, la abrazo con fuerza y le tomo la cara mirándola a los ojos tuvo la fuerza necesaria, la beso sin importa que la gente les mirara y sintió su estomago revolverse cuando ella le respondió, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado aquello era lo más mágico que le había pasado en la vida, la abrazo fuerte y se separaron para sonreírse.

Malfoy cambio su fama enseguida, tuvo importante papel en el ministerio de defensa, Potter fue parte de los aurores al igual que Ginny, Neville fue rescatado poco después de la guerra y se encargaba de la asignatura de herbologia en Hogwarts, Hermione pertenecía al ministerio de relaciones mágicas mientras que Ron del ministerio de crimines y rescates, habían pasado 2 años y nadie creería la increíble relación que esos seis chicos habían forjado luego de la batalla.

-Ronald! –la voz de la castaña anuncio la habitación estaba molesta y el tenia la culpa- te dije que necesitaba que llegaras temprano.

- lo se mione –el solo sonrió al ver la cara de ella sonrojarse cuando entro con una enorme caja de regalo- pero en la tienda aun no tenían mi pedido.

- Oh Ron perdóname – corrió a abrazarlo mientras sonreía dejo la caja a un lado y lo llevo al sillón- yo quiero que primero veas mi regalo

El sonrió y se sentó junto a su esposa, mientras abría un pequeño paquete de donde extraño un artefacto de plástico blanco largo en donde en un extremo habían dos líneas azules, el lo tomo sin entender que era y lo movió esperando que sucediera algo entonces ella le miro sonrojada.

- es un tés de embarazo Muggle –él la miro sin entender y ella casi podía adivinar lo que diría "pero si yo no me embarazo"- no es para ti Ron, me lo hice esta mañana… y esas dos líneas significan positivo

El se quedo mirando el objeto sin entender del todo y luego de unos segundos la miro anonadado, sin poder decir ni una sola palabra la abrazo con fuerza, serian padres, al fin serian padres, eso era algo que todo el mundo mágico tenía que enterarse, pero primero tenían que hacerlo sus amigos así que desesperado llevo a Hermione a la chimenea y se aparecieron en la madriguera donde todos les felicitaron llenos de dicha y felicidad.

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? –pregunto Ginny quien sostenía a un bebe de 4 meses que les sonreía con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos.

- si es hombre Draco, y si es mujer Esperanza –dijo Ron sin dudarlo ni un segundo y Hermione le sonrió orgullosa.

8 meses y 2 días después de eso, Esperanza nació, una niña de hermosos ojos castaños con un cabello rojizo intenso, y Draco Malfoy fue el padrino de aquella bebe, uniendo por completo a aquella serpiente con los leones.

Fin

Debo confesar que el final fue lo mas difícil es mi primer Ronmione, y que ver a esta pareja junta es lo que menos hago, espero que les gustara, aunque quizás el final es mas rápido, porque relamente la historia no se centra en la guerra sino en todo lo demás.


End file.
